


Father And Son.. Wilbur And Fundy

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Aspects, Canon Trans Character, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gingerbread House, Hugs, Mentioned Sally The Salmon, Trans Floris | Fundy, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fundy returns home to his father for Christmas after spending the year with his mother.★Canon Aspects but not canon compliant★Christmas Fluff-shot that I wrote most of while on zoom call with my extended family (aunts, uncles, grandparents, etc).Also partially attached to the Dream/Fundy shot in my Christmas Fluffshots book (the past basically)★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: (platonic), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sally the Salmon/wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Father And Son.. Wilbur And Fundy

Fundy was returning for the holidays to his father's house. He’d been staying with his mother for most of the year, seeing as his father was busy. His mother and father had split up when he was young, though they still seemed to love each other quite a lot. They pretended they didn’t and had a platonic relationship. Fundy didn’t see the point and could see through their little scheme clear as day but pretended to go along with it. He hoped one day his parents would truly get back together, he couldn’t stand the longing glances and lingering touches they gave each other when they thought he wasn’t watching. 

Fundy smiled, his ears twitching casually, at his father, who opened his arms. Fundy sighed before running over and giving him what was supposed to be a quick hug before his father pulled him into a tight embrace. Fundy paused before returning it, burying his head into his father's shoulder. He was rather small compared to his very tall dad, but neither had ever minded- though his mother, Sally, got a bit annoyed by it occasionally when he was younger and they were still together. Now she just seemed to appreciate it she could blame her neck and stare at his shoulder instead of his face in embarrassment. 

Fundy let go of him and stepped back, smiling up at Wilbur (his father) who looked like he wanted to wrap Fundy up and never let go of him but couldn’t, as Fundy was now an adult and wouldn’t appreciate or need his father babying him- he never truly had, even as a kid. 

Fundy looked around the room and his gave fell over to the table where a simple white plastic bag lay. His gave lit up and he hurried over. Ever since he was little he and his father had made a gingerbread house, and it was always the same way. When Fundy was little his mother had joined his father and his.. former self and made them as well. It was a happy event and he still enjoyed continuing it, but it was more of a bittersweet memory, as he hadn’t been very happy back then when he still identified as his born gender, female. Being a girl had always made him uncomfortable and he was thankful for whatever higher being had made his parents so accepting of him. 

Fundy opens the plastic bag and quickly got out of the box. His father stopped him from ripping it open, gently cutting it open with a pair of blue worn-out sizers Fundy could faintly remember from his childhood that Wilbur had for some reason kept. Wilbur set the sizers down and moved back. Fundy shot a grin at his dad before quickly taking out all the materials, staring at each piece of a moment. Part of the actual gingerbread house, one of the gingerbread walls, had cracked slightly on the top. He sighed and went to cut open the vanilla frosting. It was a bit chunky, and Fundy winced but very gently layered the gingerbread wall and attached the broken-off part carefully. It looked a bit wonky but it worked. He slowly attached all the parts and decorated the house, gently dollop it the somewhat gross frosting onto the roof. He made a few bushes with multicolored nerds and a wreath of m&m’s. 

He lit up and laughed, his little orange fox ears flicking up in excitement when his father handed him some carefully made gingerbread cookies that he’d probably remade just for Fundy to put into his gingerbread house. He thanked his dad, who just smiled. Fundy giggled as he gently set the cookies up into a family, two young women and their kids, one a boy and one a girl. Fundy since his first Christmas bake to make the gingerbread house had always used the same family. Gradually over time, Wilbur got better at making the cookies, and Fundy even practiced himself. The two women were named Cassidy, nicknamed Cassy, and Sam. Sam was transgender, like Fundy, except she was born a male but identifying and feeling as a female. The kids were named Jack and Rylie, the girl Jack and the boy Rylie- because even as a kid Fundy never understood/liked gender-only terms. While Fundy thought it was unrealistic he couldn’t part with aging up any of the family. They’d always be the very same, two young women and two happy-looking kids. 

So Fundy sat in his father's house for Christmas, happily making a gingerbread house he would certainly eat before the end of the day tomorrow, and smiled happily at the family of gingerbread cookies that would never change, and had never since his childhood. Fundy was happy at least one thing would always stay the same. They’d always be the very same, two young women and two happy looking kids. _Two parents pretending they weren’t in love and their annoyed but loving hybrid kid._


End file.
